A Merry Little Christmas
by highway country 1994
Summary: This is for a contest merry Christmas and god bless us all everyone us may the lord be with you for whatever is you celebrate and have a happy happy happy new years and be happy to be with your loved ones and if you review tell me how your Christmas went if you want.


This is for a contest with magic and music well hear goes,X-MAS At The Guild!;

* * *

As the twins opened the door to the guild they hoped that it would be a wonderful Christmas for it would be their birthday very soon and the guild was going over the top with x-mas decorations. "Wow they really do blow it up on Christmas huh sis". but Ayoko was off admiring the decorations. "So Mira do you need help with that". "Hm oh,sure Ayoko here could you hang that part of the banner up for me". "Sure replied Ayoko then she went up the ladder across Mira's and took hold of the banner and helped hang they were done Mira asked her if she wanted some coco with marshmallows. "You bet,thanks. Hm what's wrong?" Mira asked. "Well where's Kiyoshi at?" "He was hear a second ago. Maybe he went to check out the rest of the decor". "Maybe. Well wherever he is I bet he's fine". And they were right , Kiyoshi went to check out the stage the guild had set up for their Christmas party and next to it was a flyer that read. Think you have Christmas spirit, think you can sing then sign up for the Fairy Tail X-Mas contest and win unlimited coco. Now this gave Kiyoshi an idea. As he was about to go tell Ayoko about it he Natsu and Grey carrying things in and saw a guitar, drums, bass guitar, mics, and a keyboard. He went and asked if they needed help setting up. "Sure". they said. It took 2 min. but they got the job done. Then Kiyoshi asked if he could sign up for the competition. "Sure buddy. Here you go". Natsu handed him the paper. "Thanks. Okay name of band hm... how about The Red Dragons! "I love it!" replied Natsu. "But are you going to sing alone". Nope. Ayoko, Yuki, and Meghan will to. "Okay well pick a song then you'll be ready". "Okay how about... Santa Clause is coming to town!" "Cool Grey said. "Grey your shirt". "Hm, what? ah!" "Thanks", " No prob". "Hey bro there you are". "Oh, hey sis. hey do you want to sing in the Christmas sing off ?" "Hmmm...sure". "Great". Then Meghan and Yuki saw the twins and ran up to them. "Hey guys". "Oh hey you two whats up ?" the twins replied together,"Nothing much how about you two?" "Wear starting a band want to join?" "...Okay, why not". they both replied. "Great and were going to sing Santa Clause is coming to town. "Oh I love that song". said Yuki. "Me too. That's why we chose it". said Kiyoshi happily. "Great. Now when can we practice?" said Meghan. "You can right now if you want to". said Natsu. "Cool". replied the four kids as they ran up stage and did a quick sound check. They then decided parts. "Okay, so Ayoko will be lead and I'll be main guitar and Meghan will be drums and last but not least, Yuki will be bass sound good". The three all replied with a big, "Yes, okay". "Lets start". said Ayoko and they all got to their spots and started up. "Okay 1,2,3,4..." started Meghan. The music began but Ayoko didn't. "What's wrong sis?" asked Kiyoshi after they stopped playing. "I don't know. I just can't do it. Wait, I think I have stage fright like Mom. Oh no!" said Meghan. "Well we can help you get over it. I mean we have five more days of practice". "Yuki's right". said Kiyoshi. That just made Yuki blush a bit. "Thanks, Kiyoshi" she replied, but real quite. "We'll have plenty of time. We'll work day and night too". said Meghan. "Wow, thanks guys". said Ayoko. "Okay lets start"...TIME PASSES...

Within those five days the group worked harder then ever, well for a contest at least, but Ayoko was still a little jittery. "Okay you guys are up in 10 and I love your outfits". said Mira "Really thanks". The girls were wearing Miss Clause outfits and Kiyoshi was wearing a Santa hat and a red tukedoe with a green tie. The girls also had a snow man hat head band on. "Thanks Mira". "Your welcome and good luke". "Thanks we'll need it". The group before them just got done singing 'Up On The House Top' and was getting off stage and wishing them good luck. Then Mira got on stage and started speaking. "Well that was wonderful wouldn't you say so... Well here's our next group last but not least The Fire Dragons!" As they were walking on stage everyone was cheering for them and Ayoko felt a little better. Then it was time Meghan started the counting. "Ready 1,2,3,4..." Then they started playing. Ayoko took a deep breath and started. "Here goes nothing". she said in her head and she started to sing.I just came back from a lovely trip along the Milky Way  
Stopped off at the North Pole to spend a holiday  
I called on dear old Santa Claus  
To see what I could see  
He took me to his workshop  
And told his plans to me, so

[Chorus]  
You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
He's making a list and checking it twice  
Gonna find out who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
He sees you when you're sleepin'  
He knows when you're a wake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake  
Oh! You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is comin' to town

With little tin horns and little toy drums  
Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
And curly head dolls that toddle and coo  
Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee  
They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree  
So! You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is comin' to town

Now Santa is a busy man, He has no time to play  
He's got millions of stockings to fill on Christmas day  
You'd better write your letter now  
And mail it right away  
Because he's getting ready  
His reindeer's and his sleigh. So

[Chorus]

With little tin horns and little toy drums  
Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
And curly head dolls that toddle and coo  
Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee  
They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree  
So! You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is comin' to town

The whole band did great, Ayoko did great aswell, she was surprised when the words just flowed out instead of getting stuck. After they were done the crowd was still cheering for them even when they had gotten off the stage. Then after a few minutes the voting started. Mira went up the stage and said, "Okay if you liked the song and the group clap, for whoever gets the most claps wins. Runner up gets $40 to $50 1'st gets unlimited coco okay shall we start the Fosters 20. People clapped. "Okay The Square 90 people clapped for this group. "Great". she said. "Okay now the Fire Dragons!" Everyone clapped, even their opponents. "Awesome. I think we've found our winners". Mira said to everyone. "May The Fire Dragons come up". As they went up everyone was cheering and giving them flowers and high 5's. When they got up stage they all said this, "Thank you all and coco for everyone". Everyone cheered. When everyone was sitting and drinking coco the twins parents came up to them and congratulated everyone on their hard work and gave them each flowers. The twins hugged them then Kiyoshi said, "Oh yeah, hear you go, Yuki. Merry Christmas". he said she opened up the gift and fond a locket with the symbol of Fairy Tail and their picture in it and the whole gang's. She was speechless. Ten Ayoko noticed they where under the mistletoe and said, "Hey look who's under the mistletoe". Then they looked up and saw the mistletoe, then started blushing like crazy. Yuki then asked if he could help her necklace and he looked bake at her and helped her put it on. Then when he was done she said thanks, then kissed his cheek and ran over to Mira who needed help. But not before giving him his secretly in his hand. He opened it and it was a picture of all of them. He was happy she would think of him. He went over to help Natsu and Grey with some things.

* * *

well MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS and give thanks for what you have and don't cry for what you don't have be happy and celebrate our saviors birth! p.s. GOD BLESS US ALL!;)


End file.
